fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Robina
---- Robina Kokoro 'is one of the five Kokoro sisters. She has no permanent home. She is actually an android made by Kotta Kokoro, for helping build the residential houses, but Robina turned out to be capable of destruction and fled away. In her spare time, she travels around the world and destroys some unmanned places. But she refused to do it unless there's a contract coming up for her. She is officially titled as the Android of Destruction and was nicknamed Destroyer by Kotta. She has an alternate personality named Goldeen Craig. Early Life Robina was created by Kotta Kokoro on December 21, 2012, the day the world was told to end. Kotta made her with strong materials and chromium. Kotta even treated her as her sister. It was made for helping the other people, but it seems Robina was meant for destruction. She fled away from her sister's residence in White Sand Town, and found a residence under the sea. An old submarine. But until then, she destroyed the submarine, and when she did, her head got bumped by a large piece of material. Then, she got her alternate personality. She can turn into a good or bad android. When she has spare time, she destroys unmanned places in the world. But she stopped because of Kotta confronting her to stop the chaos. Since then, she kept her Goldeen Craig name, to prevent being catched by the police. Outfits Robina's outfits are displayed here. Robina-destructionmode.png|Robina's signature outfit Robina-destructionmodeII.png|Robina's second outfit. Robina Kokoro.png|Robina's ''Goldeen Craig outfit Robina-PrincessGirl.png|Robina's Princess Girl outfit (Goldeen) Robina-powerss.png|Robina when getting enraged Orders She never orders in Papa's restaurants but her other side does. Trivia *Robina is from the word robin, a fast-moving bird, which would explain her quickness and fierceness. *Robina is based off robots, obviously. ---- '''Goldeen Craig is Robina's alternate side. She is calm all the times and spends her time helping people. Unlike her other personality, Goldeen represents the heart to create and help. She is a current student at an android school in an area in White Sand Town. Titled as Android of Creation and nicknamed Goldie by Kokoro. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *10 onions all around *50 minutes *cut to eighths Papa's Burgeria (HD and To Go!) *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Tomato *Rare Patty *Tomato *Lettuce *Top Bun Taco Mia! *Pita Shell *Beef *Sour Cream *Cheese *Brown Rice Freezeria *Large Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Cherry Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Powsicle *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Coconut Shavings *Waffle Cone Wedge Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Powsicle *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Dreamsicle Topping *Blueberry Topping *Cotton Candy Creameo - Cotton Candy Creameo - Cotton Candy Creameo Pancakeria *Waffles *Waffles *Waffles *Blueberries *Bananas x4 *Large Milk *w/ Ice Wingeria *4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *4 cheese cubes *4 celery *Kung Pao Dip *Mango Chili Dip Hot Doggeria *Regular Hot Dog *Hoagie Roll *Sauerkraut *Tomatoes x3 *Ketchup *Large Diet Fizzo *Small Chocolate Corn Cupcakeria Normal *Liner C *Blueberry Cake Cupcake A and B *Teal Frosting *Coconut Shavings *Cloudberry (right) Easter *Liner A *Blueberry Cake Cupcake A *Teal Frosting *Coconut Shavings *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Cloudberry - Bunny Ear - Cloudberry Cupcake B *White Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Jelly Beans Pastaria Normal *Regular Penne *Garlic Basil *Italian Seasoning *Pepperoni Bread Summer Luau *Regular Shells *Pineapple Pancetta *Italian Seasoning *Glazed Ham x4 *Pepperoni Bread Trivia *Goldeen is from the name of a Pokemon, Goldeen, a calm water Pokemon. This fits her nature obviously. *Craig, on the other hand, was taken from a random name. Category:Girls Category:Customers made by MintExprezz! Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:R Customers